1. Field
The following description relates to a method and a Radio Frequency (RF) tag with an integrated anti-theft device related to data security in mobile payment transactions. More particularly, it relates to a way to complete purchases without requiring sales clerks to remove an anti-theft tag device. Mobile payment is made through software installed on the mobile device, which after the product payment has been made, is able to communicate with a RF tag and thereby enable and/or disable the anti-theft tag device, and consequently leave the store with the product without activating the anti-theft alarm.
2. Description of the Related Art
The payment for purchases in retail stores has become an unpleasant experience to users that often need to spend a long time in queues, considering that many retailers have few lanes available for a lot of clients. In this case, some techniques to enhance the payment of items in retail stores, supermarkets, and other commercial establishments have been employed in the art to mitigate this problem. Several implementations of RF tags and methods for faster payment make use of specific self-service terminals for registration, payment, and deactivation of an anti-theft device. Others make use of radio frequency tags in combination with an anti-theft device that can be disabled only by conventional means, i.e. operated by an employee in the property box.
The patent document EP 2642445 A1, entitled: “Network-Based Self-Checkout”, posted on Sep. 25, 2013, presents techniques based on a self-payment network, where the consumer uses a mobile application to read barcodes of items to be purchased. The list of items purchased is transferred to the cashier's purchasing network that sends a code to the application manager to validate the purchase. The purchased items then have their anti-theft devices disabled in a box. The present disclosure, through the use of RF label, does not require a box to disable the anti-theft device, thus avoiding queues.
The patent document U.S. 2006/0043175 A1 entitled: “Mobile Banking and Anti-theft Smart Tag Based Portable Checkout Terminal, System and Method”, published on Mar. 2, 2006, discloses a portable terminal that the user connects to his mobile device to read the barcode of the product. The mobile device connects to a store payment system and the consumer is directed to a box to validate and complete the payment. The present disclosure does not use external services and enables a consumer's own mobile to perform all stages of the purchase, including payment, and disabling the anti-theft device via the RF tag with integrated anti-theft device.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,494,908 B2 entitled: “Checkout Retail System and Method”, published on Jun. 24, 2010, discloses a system for purchasing an item without an operator, where the user uses his mobile device to read an NFC tag glued to collect product information and make the payment. In contrast, the present disclosure does not require an actual terminal, and allows all stages of the purchase from the user's mobile device.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,072,332 B2 entitled: “RFID Tags with EAS Deactivation Capability”, posted on Dec. 6, 2011, describes an electronic tag that combines a radio frequency device and an anti-theft device, where the radio frequency device is disabled when the anti-theft device is turned off by conventional means. The present disclosure allows safe disabling of the anti-theft device using radio frequency communication. To this end, according to an embodiment of the present disclosure, a specific electronic tag is introduced, which allows the entire operation of a purchase to be made without the need to stand in line at the checkout.
The patent document U.S. 2011/0074582 A1 entitled: “Alarming EAS Tag with RFID Features”, posted on Mar. 31, 2011, discloses an electronic tag containing a battery and that can store the barcode of the product, combining functions of an RF tag and anti-theft device which are originally disabled and can be activated using a dedicated activation device. The present disclosure is different from the fact that the user's mobile device allows the deactivation of the anti-theft device securely due to countermeasures to prevent brute force and side channel attacks.
The patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,829 B2 entitled: “RFID Tag Sensors and Methods”, published on Aug. 13, 2013, describes methods and sensors in which a radio frequency antenna for communication over long distances can be connected and disconnected. The present disclosure describes a new type of radio frequency tag with integrated anti-theft device that enables secure payment transactions using only the user's mobile device, including disabling the anti-theft device.